


The Hinata x Yaku That No One Asked For

by Saphira_Stars



Series: Hinata's Bathroom Escapades [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Developing Relationship, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Probably ooc, Rarepair, Sickfic, This ship needs more love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Stars/pseuds/Saphira_Stars
Summary: Ok, so this might be literally the rarest rare pair in Haikyuu. I couldn't find a fanfic anywhere, so I'm writing one.Basically, Hinata gets sick and ends up staying in the bathroom at 3 am. Yaku finds him and adorableness ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Hinata's Bathroom Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771750
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	The Hinata x Yaku That No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic on ao3. Sorry if it's not any good or I mess up some of the characters!

Hinata slowly sat up in his futon. He looked around the room at his teammates, who were still asleep at the moment, and sighed quietly. He couldn't sleep and had a pounding headache while also feeling sightly nauseous. He refused to believe he was sick since he wanted to be able to play tomorrow in the practice matches. Hinata looked over at Suga, who was sleeping across from him, and debated on whether or not to wake him. If anyone would have some kind of medicine for this, it would be Suga. Sadly, Hinata didn't want to wake the tired setter, so he tried to go back to sleep again. He somehow did manage to sleep but only for an hour before he shot up out of his futon and sprints to nearest bathroom. Luckily, the entity of Karasuno still slept soundly even after their decoy ran out.

Hinata was now hunched over a toilet bowl, emptying the contents of his stomach into the water. He felt completely disgusting and exhausted as tears streamed down his face, now just wanting to go home. When he was done, he shifted his weight, so he was now leaning against the side of the stall while trying to catch his breathe. He was shaking and could barely stand even when he tried. The worst part was that his headache didn't even fully go away, now a dull throbbing in the back of his head. His body suddenly felt a lot heavier than normal, so he resigned himself to sitting on the floor until someone, hopefully, would come in eventually. He assumed that it was almost morning and someone would come in soon but he was very wrong.

Yaku had been sleeping mostly peacefully despite nearly being kicked in the face by Lev a few times during the night. He had always been a light sleeper, so him sleeping near the door to the hallway probably wasn't the best idea. He had woken up after hearing loud footsteps running towards, what he assumed was, the bathroom. He just guessed that they had an accident or something and decided not to worry too much. He picked up his phone to check the time and sighed, seeing that it was almost two thirty in the morning. He probably wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anytime soon, so he played a random game that Kenma had downloaded onto his phone. After about twenty minutes, he noticed that the person who went to the bathroom hadn't come back yet. Out of curiosity, he got up and quietly snuck out of the room while glancing back to make sure he didn't wake anyone. His team needed their sleep if they were gonna play well tomorrow.

Yaku approached the bathroom and quietly peaked his head in. He instantly spotted the normally hyper ginger on the floor, shaking, with tear stains on his cheeks. He could still smell the pungent scent of what had happened a few minutes before he arrived and immediately understood the situation. He hated seeing the spiker in this condition. In all honesty, he may have had a small crush on the little ball of sunshine. They had met and talked after a few practice matches and it was _really_ easy to fall for his stunningly cute smile and amazed look in his eyes that he had when he talked about volleyball.

Yaku frowned and quickly went to Hinata's side, it seemed like he was awake but Yaku wanted to make sure, "Hey, Hinata, are you awake? How do you feel?" He asked worriedly. Hinata's first response was to nod and shakily grab Yaku, wrapping his arms around his neck while practically climbing into the older boy's lap. Yaku froze for a moment before reminding himself that Hinata was always affectionate and he was sick right now, so he shouldn't be having any weird thoughts about Hinata.

Hinata quietly responded as Yaku hugged him closer, "My head still hurts and I can't stop shaking... Also, can't stand." Hinata said, pushing his forehead against Yaku's shoulder as if it would alleviate some of the pain. Thankfully, Yaku knew where some medicine was that could possibly help with his headache but he couldn't do much about the rest. He also had no idea how he would get the medicine without removing Hinata from his lap, which he did _not_ want to do.

Yaku's face lit up as he got an idea, he nudged Hinata's head so that they were now facing each other and placed a small kiss on his forehead, "Okay, Baby, I'm gonna stand up and carry you to the Nurse's Office for some medicine, alright?" Yaku said, mentally cursing himself for kissing his forehead and accidentally using a pet name. Though, Hinata's blushing face made him think that it wasn't so bad. He just hoped that Hinata wouldn't think too much of it when he was feeling better. Yaku then adjusted his grip on Hinata, so now his arms were under Hinata's knees and on his back. He slowly stood up and mentally commented on how light the smaller boy was while making a mental note to make sure he was eating enough (though everyone knows he eats plenty). Hinata's arms were around Yaku's neck while he his his face in the 3rd year's shoulder. Yaku looked at him and let out a small chuckle, noticing his ears were red from his embarrassing state or the fact he was being carried like a princess. To save Hinata from his embarrassment, he quickly left the bathroom with Hinata in his arms.

Their trip to the bathroom was quick, Hinata took his medicine and Yaku tried to take Hinata back to his team's room afterwards. Hinata just said no, claiming that he didn't want to wake up his teammates but he really just wanted to stay with the cute Nekoma libero. He also had formed a little crush on Yaku and had been planning on confessing before he went back home, so this was a lovely little excuse to be in his arms for a little longer. So now, here they were, both in Yaku's futon, laying on their side with Yaku's arms wrapped around Hinata and Hinata's head resting underneath Yaku's. They were both aware that they would get teased in the morning for this but neither cared in that moment.

Hinata hummed contently, quietly mumbling out the phrase, "I like you, Yaku-senpai..." before falling asleep. Yaku, who had been on the verge of falling back asleep, shot his eyes open and glanced down at the boy in his arms. He quickly realized that Hinata was already asleep but still gave a soft smile and whispered, "I like you too, Hinata." He then tightened his grip a little and glanced at the clock that he could barely see. It was four in the morning, he still had a few hours before anyone would try to wake them. With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts were of discussing what their new relationship would be tomorrow.

So, the next day, after long and tough hours of practice matches, Hinata and Yaku found themselves sitting in behind one of the courts that were being used for extra practice. Yaku had told Hinata that they needed to talk but gave him no other context to the situation. Hinata, in response, had been a nervous wreck all day because he was so worried that Yaku would completely reject him or for some reason be mad about the night before. His worries were quickly washed away by Yaku grinning widely at him, any time they made eye contact. 

Yaku looked over at Hinata with a kind smile, "Y'know, you never gave me a chance to respond to your confession last night." He spoke, his smile turning into a small smirk as playful tone crept into his voice. Kuroo was really rubbing off on him. "I like you too, Sunshine" He said, all playfulness leaving his voice as he scanned Hinata's face for his reaction. Hinata practicelly lit up like a Christmas tree and immediately jumped on top of Yaku, crushing him in a hug. Yaku laughed and gave Hinata a small peck on the lips and Hinata giggled, now kind of happy that he had gotten sick in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: The entire Nekoma and Karasuno team now have pictures of the two cuddling in their sleep and Nekoma will always pick on Yaku for 'hooking up with literal sunshine'. Also, Suga scolded Hinata for not just waking him up if he was sick enough to throw up.


End file.
